Bachelor Auction
by kingdommad
Summary: Bachelors of all years prepare themselves for the annual auction that allows them to sell themselves off. All expect one.AU
1. The Bachelor

**Bachelor Auction**

_Bachelors of all years prepare themselves for the annual auction that allows them to sell themselves off. All expect one._

**The Bachelor**

The bell rang as students began to fill the entire hallway to their lockets. Everyone was in a rush to get to the hall as today, guys that are bachelors are auctioning themselves off for a charity that helps homeless children in Agrabah. Most of the girls were excited as they get a chance to waste their pocket money on the most popular guy to take them out for one night. Of course, it was the boy's decision to take part.

One of the students was looking at the poster that was advertising the event. The student was male and looked to be a junior, making him at least 16. He had brown, spiky hair that was gravity defying, ocean blue eyes and the goofiest smile. He was wearing his normal clothing since it was non-school uniform today. He wore baggy dark blue trousers, white T-shirt saying 'Linkin Park' at the back of it, a small silver crown necklace and his black and blue boots.

He continued to look at the poster, thinking whether he should take part or not. All of his friends that were guys are taking part in it. His friends say that he should give it a try but he never liked the idea of being brought like a item. He finally looked away from the poster and when to his locket where one of his friends were in their locket.

He smiled when he looked at his red-headed friend. The student closed their locket down to reveal that she was a girl and looked to be a junior too. She had auburn red hair that went down to her shoulders, blue-violet eyes and one good smile. She was wearing a white blouse with a red rose in the corner of her shirt, deep blue tight jeans and white trainers. She smiled as she saw her spiky friend.

"Hey Sora." she smiled

"You seem happy for someone who doesn't like bachelor auctions." he smirked, "Someone you like auctioning himself off today?"

"No, just happy that you're not taking part. At least you can show the other guys that you don't have to be an item to get the girl's attention." She said as she leaned against her locket.

"Doesn't mean I'll find anyone." Sora muttered quietly. The girl placed her hand on his shoulder, making him face her.

"You'll find someone who will like you just the way you are, not following a crowd full of guys ready to make fools of themselves." She said to him.

Sora smiled at her, which made her giggle. "Thanks Kairi." Kairi went towards the hall where the auction was being held while Sora put the rest of his stuff away. When Sora closed his locket and was about to head for the hall; two guys grabbed him by the arms and started to dragged in the other direction. "Woah, Riku, Brian, what the hell?" Sora questioned

Riku, Sora's best friend, was a senior making him 17. He had long silver hair that was tied up into a ponytail and icy blue eyes. He wore a black 'guns and roses' printed t-shirt showing his muscles on his arms, blue lightweight combat jeans and white Nike trainers.

Brian, Sora's other best friend and Kairi's half brother, was a junior like Sora and Kairi. He had spiky hair like Sora but was less gravity defying and was a deep auburn red colour like his sister's hair, he had blue-violet eyes like his sister too. He was looking quite smart and formal today as he wore a white long sleeve tailored fitted shirt with the top button undone, a black waistcoat with a red rose in the corner of it, black bootcut smart trousers and some grey and red trainers to ruin the outfit completely. Oh well, he was nearly there.

Sora tried to struggle out of their grip when they ignored his question, "Guys!" Sora whined, "Where are you taking me?!"

"Backstage of course." Riku answered, "There is no way that I'm letting my best friend not take part in the auction."

"It like you're either gay, an item or something wrong with your head if you don't take part." Brian said to him.

"Well, there's something wrong with my head then cause I told you guys that I'm not taking part." Sora pushed out of the two boys grip and started to walk toward the hall. Riku and Brian looked at each other, faces asking the same question, before running up to Sora.

"Man, what's up with you?!?" Riku asked with a irritated voice, "Every single time the school organises the auctions, you become Mr Anti-Sora and not take part."

"And you've been complaining about being single for so long that it has been giving us headaches." Brian added, "So this would be the perfect time to take part in the auction."

"I rather find a girl the old fashion way." Sora stopped walking towards the hall and looked at the two.

"Sora, no one uses internet dating anymore." Riku told him.

"No! I didn't mean internet dating!" Sora argued, "I meant meeting someone, becoming their friend and with luck it would turn into a relationship."

"That only works if you're rich and even then the girl is only using you." Riku said to him.

"Well, the auction doesn't work anyway. You've been taking part in this auction since freshman years back in middle school and you have never once had a solid girlfriend." Sora pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm like a brand new Italian sport car." Riku simply said, "I can't just seat in the driveway and wait for the girl to take me for a drive, I need to be driven all the time by all different kind of girls."

"Yeah, I can guess what your theme song for the auction gonna be then." Sora huffed and tried to walk away again when Riku grabbed his shoulder so he couldn't go anywhere.

"Ohh, I know why you're not taking part now." Brian said with realisation.

"You do?" Sora and Riku questioned.

"Yep!" Brian smirked, "Sora got whipped into not taking part."

"By who?" Riku laughed, letting go of Sora.

"I DID NOT GET WHIPPED!" Sora complained.

"A certain red-head who I happen to know." Brian grinned

"I hope that you're not talking about yourself again." Riku joked

"Why would I want to whip Sora out of the auction?! You make me sound like some hedgehog tamer or something!" Brian looked at Riku with disgust for the comment.

"HELLO?!? ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING ANYMORE?!" Sora tried to get their attention. _Wait a minute, why do I want their attention? I was trying to escape them. _Sora began sneaking away while the silver and red head continued arguing.

"Why the hell would you be a hedgehog tamer? There is no such job as a hedgehog tamer." Riku told him, raising his voice a bit.

"Well why would you suggest that I would whip Sora?!? You're making me sound gay." Brian raised his voice higher than Riku's.

"I was only a joke, Brian!!! I didn't mean it!" Riku shouted at him.

"Well let me be the first to tell you that your jokes suck." Brian then turned his head. "Back me up here, Sora." No response, no Sora. "Sora?"

"Great! We've lost him." Riku sighed. The two forgot about their stupid argument and started to search for their brunette spiky friend.

**BABABABABA**

"Okay, okay. Settle down students. The auction will begin shortly." The principal said before going backstage to check on the bachelors. Students from freshman to senior started to fill out the sits within the hall. Kairi walked in a sat in the second seat next to the walkway while placing her bag to the seat next to her, saving it for Sora. That obviously didn't work because another brunette girl, who happen to be Kairi's friend, pick up Kairi's bag and handled it back to her before sitting in the seat.

"Hey Kairi." she greeted cheerfully, "Thanks for saving the seat for me."

"Actually Selphie, I was saving that seat for Sora." Kairi said to her while placing her bag on the floor.

Selphie Tilmitt, Kairi's best friend, was also a junior. She had light brown hair in a impractical hairstyle and green eyes. She was wearing a bright yellow cotton silk bow top, thin dark blue skinny jeans and brown boots.

"I thought Sora was taking part in the auction?" Selphie asked her.

"No. The others are but Sora isn't." Kairi answered, "We have to save him a seat though." Kairi started looking around.

"Ohh, what about the seat in front of us?" Selphie pointed out.

Kairi looked in the direction she was pointing at before sighing and looking at Selphie. "If you haven't noticed Selphie, someone is already sitting there." Kairi said as she looked back at the guy sitting in the seat.

"That won't be a problem. Just place your bag on my seat when I get up." Selphie got out of her seat and started to walk towards the next row.

"What you gonna do? Flip the guy out of the seat." Kairi said sarcastically.

That's exactly what Selphie did.

She tapped on the guys shoulder, making him look at her with confusion when Selphie grabbed his arm and flipped him out of the seat before sitting in it. The boy then held his arm as he made his way to the nurse's office.

Kairi placed her bag back on the empty seat, saving it for Sora, while Selphie turned around on her sit to face Kairi, arms resting on the back of the chair. "Where are the rest of the girls?" Selphie asked as she rested her chin on her arms.

"Naminé, Olette and Aqua are over near the fire exit." Kairi said as she pointed to the left of the hall to see two junior girls and a senior girl sitting at the far end of the hall. One girl had blonde hair, other had brunette, curly hair and the last had short blue hair. "Aerith is sitting over there with her boyfriend, Zack Fair." Kairi pointed behind her to see a senior couple. The girl had long brunette hair while the guy had black spiky hair. "I don't know where Xion and Yuffie are though." Kairi then sat back in her seat properly, facing Selphie.

"I think that their helping backstage." Selphie told her, "Properly making sure that the guys don't run for it."

"Yeah…" Kairi trailed off, looking at the entrance. All the students had been seated and the principal came back on the stage. Kairi sighed as she brought her attention to the principal. "Sora…where are you?"

**BABABABABA**

"Ha ah! There you are!" Sora heard Riku's voice from the end of the hallway. Sora started to curse himself as he froze in place. _Ohh this is just great._ _I was THIS close to escaping them. Now I have to wait for them to argue again. Properly wouldn't take long though. _Sora turned around to face the troublesome two only to sigh. _Great, they got reinforcements. _Riku and Brian started to approach him with two twin dirty spiky blonde guys a.k.a Sora's older brothers.

Roxas, the younger twin, was a senior like Riku. He was dressed like a skater as he wore a black zipped no sleeved shirt with an X shaped zipper, dark blue ripped jeans and black and red skater shoes.

Ventus, the oldest out of the three and is normally known as Ven, chuckled at Sora. He had a white t-shirt with a heart shape emblem in the corner of the shirt, beige colour cargo trouser and white and blue trainers.

"Hey Sora, Riku and Brian say that you're not taking part because of some girl." Roxas smirked.

"It's not because of some girl!" Sora argued, "It's because I don't like these events."

"Yeah right, I saw you looking at the posters during lunch." Ven crossed his arms.

"And that's not the only thing we've caught you looking at." Riku added.

Sora sighed and walked towards the side door where he saw the students listen to the principal. Sora kept his eyes on his female friend, deep in his thoughts about her while his friends and brothers approached him. Riku looked in the direction of Sora's gaze before looking at him. "I know what you're thinking." Riku said seriously, "You thinking that Kairi might not feel the same way that you do." Sora carried on thoughtfully looking at her, Riku continued. "If you sit around and do nothing, you're going to lose her."

Brian huffed, "Like that will happen." Roxas and Ven punch Brian in the arm, making him flinch. Sora turned around and looked at him strangely.

"What makes you say that?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

Brian smirked as he approached Sora and swinged his arm around Sora's shoulder and started to make him walk away from the side door. "This is what I suggest for you to do." Brian said as he waved his hand around like he was showing Sora some sort of vision. "The best way to see if my sis likes you the same way is to enter the auction and see if she bids for you."

"You mean see if Kairi gets jealous or not." Roxas raised his eyebrow.

"Yep, nothing's better that great jealously to find great love." Brian cheered.

"Wait! What?!" Sora pushed away from Brian's hold and glared at the four. "There is no way I'm making Kairi jealous." Sora then stormed past them and started to head towards the side door again. Sora heard Riku complained to Brian as well as punched him, making him whine again. Sora tried to open the side door, only to find it locked. Before he could sneak off to find another way in the hall when he heard to feminine voices call them.

"There you guys are!"

"We've been looking all over for you."

The guys turned around to see two girls run towards. Both of them were juniors and had short hair that reached to their chin, only differences being the two that one of them had brown eyes and dressed like a ninja while the other had blue eyes and had a plain black t-shirt with a cookie at the front and blue baggy jeans.

"Xion, Yuffie, We're trying to solve a problem here." Ventus said as he turned back towards his brother. Ven didn't even have a chance approaching Sora as he found that he had disappeared again during the girls' entrance.

"Damn it! Not again." Brian cursed.

"You guys head back backstage, me and Riku will look for Sora." Xion commanded. Before the others boys said their word, Yuffie managed to bring her gigantic shuriken out and was now threatening the boys to move. The two blondes and red head had no idea how Yuffie managed to sneak her shuriken into school but shrugged that away went their began heading toward backstage to save their lives.

**To be continued...**

**Kingdommad**


	2. The Auction

**Bachelor Auction**

_Bachelors of all years prepare themselves for the annual auction that allows them to sell themselves off. All expect one._

**The Auction**

"Our next bachelor hobbies are blitzball, blitzball and…er…blitzball. Here's Wakka." The principal introduced as a red-orange haired teen boy with tan skin came on stage with a blue and white blitzball in his hand.

"Blitzball rules, ya." Wakka cheered.

"Now we start the bids at 25 mummy, anyone for 25?" The principal asked the audience. The principal could have swore he had just heard crickets but that's about it. "Okay, we start the bids at 10 mummy, anyone for 10?"

"200 mummy!!"

"Thank you, Wakka's mother." The principal pointed out to the middle aged woman with long ginger hair, "200 mummy from Wakka's mother going once…going twice…SOLD to Wakka's mother."

Kairi and Selphie giggled as they watched Wakka gasp in disbelief that only his mother would vote for him and drop into a soak as he dragged himself backstage. Kairi shook her hand at Wakka's behaviour before looking back at the door that the teachers were guarding. Kairi then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned back round to see Selphie looking at her with concern, "You alright, Kairi?"

Kairi nodded, "Yeah, I just wondering what is taking Sora so long."

"Maybe he needed to bathroom." Selphie suggested to her.

"Selphie, it doesn't take nearly an hour to take a whiz and then come to the hall." Kairi said to her, "He properly escaped the teachers and is sleeping on the field somewhere."

"Yeah, I guess so." Kairi and Selphie looked back up stage where the principal announced the next bachelor.

"Okay, the next bachelor like skate boarding, sea-salt ice cream and is always a contender for the Stuggle competitions. Give it up for Roxas." The principal pointed to the curtain to reveal Roxas. Some of the girls began to chatter among themselves.

Kairi leaned over to Selphie, "You think that Naminé would vote for Roxas this time?" she asked.

"Only one way to find out." Selphie replied as they watched the auction.

"I'll start the bid at 50 mummy. Anyone for 50?" The principal asked.

"180 mummy!!"

"210!!"

"250! Bitch! He's mine."

"Fuck you! 300 mummy!"

"Ladies, no swearing in the school!" The principal warned them.

"350!!"

"400"

"500 mummy!!" The blonde girl finally spoke up. Kairi and Selphie looked over to see that Naminé had finally gained the courage to enter the race.

"Okay, 500 mummy from Naminé going once…going twice…SOLD to Naminé for 500 mummy." Kairi watched how Naminé giggled shyly while Roxas smiled gratefully, properly glad that the other two girls didn't win the auction. "Okay, the next bachelor is similar to the last bachelor only that he studies in back wielded fighting instead of skating."

**BABABABABA**

Sora tried to stay as quite as possible in the dark supply closet as he heard footsteps approach the door. It would have been much easier to be quite if the closet wasn't filled with feather dusters and multiple of mops which either has cobwebs or soaking wet from previous use. Sora was more concern with the feather dusters since he was had allergies to the feathers and could feel his nose starting to build up. Sora slowly moved his hand to his nose to prevent him sneezing as he listened to the conversation outside.

"We've looked everywhere. Where could he have gone?" Sora heard Riku's voice say on the other side of the door.

"Maybe he went outside to hide." he heard Xion's voice suggest. _Well, at least Brian and the other are not with them anymore._ Sora quickly thought before concentrating on being quite again.

"We would have seen him run like hell when we went out there before." Riku said to her, "You go and check the entrance to the hall again while I go and get ready for my auction." Sora then heard the footsteps fade away into two different directions.

_That was close._ Sora sighed with relief, moving his hand away from his nose. "AH-CHOO!!" One of Sora's arms hit one of the mops which knocked all of the other mops down to hit an unstable bolt that was holding a shelf full of cleaning supplies and buckets which automatically dropped to the ground creating a huge racket that Sora was trying to prevent. Sora waited for a second to hear no incoming footsteps coming towards the closet door. Sora sighed with relief once again, _Good, I don't think they heard that._

The door then suddenly swung open to reveal Xion smirking at him victoriously, "Ah ha, there you are!"

_There is only one thing to do left._ Sora tried to run straight pass Xion in hope that maybe just maybe that she wouldn't grab his collar like she always does. Sadly, Xion grabbed his collar; stopping any chance of him escaping. _Great, now there is no way out of this._

**BABABABABA**

"SOLD to Aqua for 550 mummy." The principal announced as Aqua won the bid for Ven. Kairi and Selphie giggled at both Naminé and Aqua's sudden happiness since winning their auction. "Okay, our next bachelor like music, chocobos and is one of the straight A students in this school." The principal then muttered, "no matter how annoying he may be." The principal then started to talk in the mic again, "Welcome to the stage, Brian."

Kairi was surprised to see her brother come onto stage dressing smart until she saw his bright red trainers on that ruined the formal outfit completely, _Idiot. _Kairi then giggled to herself, "I bet you that no-one will bid for Brian this year." Kairi said to Selphie.

Selphie looked at her best friend with confusion, "What are you talking about? He got loads of bids last year."

"Yeah but he didn't set my favourite movies on fire last year." Kairi explained to her. Selphie then got the idea that Kairi was up to something and was glad to watch the outcome.

"Ok, we going to start the bid at-" A teacher quickly came on stage and handed the principal a note. The principal read the note before speaking in the mic again, "I'm sorry to let you down ladies but Brian has been noted to only take part in the male bids." The girls began to whine and complain while Brian eyes widened as he rush towards the principal.

"Sir, there has to be some sort of mistake." Brian told him.

"There is no mistake, son. It's written and signed by your parents." The principal said. Brian clenched his fists and stormed off the stage like a seven year old as he decided not to take part. Kairi and Selphie started laugh at this as well as other students.

"Man, Sora doesn't know what he is missing." Selphie laughed. Kairi nodded in agreement.

"Okay, on with the next bachelor." The principal said he looked at the list of the bachelors. "This next bachelor has been taking part in these events since middle school and this will be his last auction." Most of the girls whined and some even started to cry as they knew who the principal was talking about.

"Hey Selphie, make sure not to waste all of your money on bidding." Kairi warned her, "Remember, we have to go shopping after school."

"Don't worry, Kairi." Selphie assured her, "I would never spend all of my money on some silly b-"

"Our next bachelor likes sword fighting, history and knows what a girl wants. Here's Riku." The principal announced as Riku come strolling onto stage like pimp master as he placed his sunglasses on and smiled at the crowd.

"I LOVE YOU, RIKU!!!" Selphie screamed as she jumped from her seat along with other Riku fan girls and started treat Riku like he's some superstar.

Kairi sighed as she leaned back into her seat, "Looks like we're not going shopping."

**BABABABABABA**

Two hours later and the bid for Riku was still going on. So far, the bid was up to 50'000 mummy. Kairi couldn't believe how much they were wasting just to get one date with Riku, _it's like they save all of their money up all year around just to spend it to get Riku for a day. What has this world come to!!"_

"Okay, final bid of 52,250 mummy from Lizza going once…goi-"

"60'000 mummy!!!" Selphie bidded.

Kairi then pushed her back to her chair, "Selphie, you don't even have 60'000 mummy on you." she reminded her best friend.

"Don't worry, Kai. I'm just gonna use part of my college fund." Selphie said casually as she stood back up and started to shout her bid out again. Kairi sighed into her chair again, knowing that as soon as her mum find out, Selphie would be grounded for a year, maybe two.

Selphie started to scream VERY LOUDLY near Kairi's ear as the principal announced that Selphie had won a date with Riku for 60'000 mummy. Kairi looked up at Riku to see that he wasn't pleased with Selphie winning the bid. _Poor Riku, hope that he brings ear protection. _

"Okay students, that about wraps it up. Please make sure you leave the hall in an orderly fashion." The principal told them as the students started to rise from their seats.

Kairi and Selphie started to gather their stuff when they suddenly saw Riku and Brian rush back onto stage and Brian managed to grab the mic off of the principal, "Guys, we just found one more bachelor." Brian announced, causing confusion among the student body.

The principal approached the two boys, "You know the rules, boys. All bachelors taking part must full out the forms."

"He did fill out the forms but he backed out at the last minute." Riku said to him as he handed the principal fake forms. As the principal checked out the forms, Riku continued. "We've have a talk to him and he decided to take part after all."

Brian waited by the mic as he watched Riku and the principal talk as well as the entire student body. As soon as the principal nodded to an agreement, Brian smirked as he steeped forward on the stage, "Okay ladies, since someone in the crowd, no naming anyone, decided it would be funny to say that I'm not available; I thought that it'll be fun if we bring their date-to-be onto stage." Brian said to the crowd. Kairi gulped as she realised that he was talking about her and knew what he was up to. "This bachelor like sword-fighting, sleeping and has one of the most bizarre hair style that I've ever seen. Here's the Keyblade fool."

As soon as Brian had said the code word, Riku pushed the nervous spiky brunette onto stage before heading back stage. Sora looked nervously out into the crowd as most of the students started to chatter, "Uh…hi?" Sora quietly greeted.

All Kairi could do is glare at Brian who was smirking evilly at her. _I hate him so much more now. _"Kairi, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Selphie asked with concern.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Kairi was confused by her friend's sudden concern.

"Well...you know." Selphie tried to remind her.

Kairi gulped with realisation, "Now that you mention it. I'm not so sure anymore." The girls watched carefully as Brian and Riku carried on auctioning off Sora against his will.

Sora looked through the crowd as he could feel an thousand eyes watch his every move, not helping his situation. This was properly the main reason why he didn't want to take part in the first place; his afraid that he would do something stupid and everyone would point and laugh. Sora then found his red haired friend in the crowd. Okay, two main reasons. Now that the others have forced him to take part, she's going to think that she is just like the other guys and he didn't want her to think that way.

"Do we have any starting bids?" Brian asked the crowd while Riku approached Sora and patted him on the back to help calm his nerves, which didn't work as he heard the bids.

"10'000 mummy."

"Wow, talking about a starting bid." Brian cheered, "Any higher than that ladies?"

Sora just run off the stage and get as far away as possible, the look of Kairi's face was enough convincing. He would be running if Riku wasn't holding him in place. "Please Riku, let me go." Sora begged quietly to him.

"Sorry Sora, this is for your own good." Riku replied.

"15'000"

"Fuck off, his mine. 20'000"

"GIRLS!! NO SWEARING!!" The principal warned them again as he sat at the side of the stage and watched the auction from the side lines. The auction continued and the bids reached up to 45'250 mummy. Sora was getting more nervous that he would end up with someone that he would not like and would properly use him since they brought him. Kairi was getting more worried for Sora and angrier at Brian, knowing that he must have forced Sora to do this just by looking at Sora's expression on his face.

"C'mon guys." Brian encouraged, "He's worth more than 45'500."

"50'000!"

"That's better." Brian looked at his pissed off half sister and smirked as he knew what needed to be done. "Okay, 50'000 going once..."

Kairi could feel the tension built on her, "Kairi, aren't you going to bid?" Selphie asked.

"I don't want him to find out, not this way." Kairi quickly said in a panicky tone of voice.

"Well, I think that he needs saving." Selphie said before facing the stage again.

"Going twice!"

The tension was rising as well as feelings, _What should I do? I need to do something. He is my best friend and I need to save him from Brian. But how can I without revealing myself...._

_What can I do?_

**To be continued....**

**Kingdommad**


	3. The Date

**Bachelor Auction**

_Bachelors of all years prepare themselves for the annual auction that allows them to sell themselves off. All expect one._

**The Date**

The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky as the final bell ran and students started to pile out of the school. Sora grumpily started to stomp down the stair to his dark blue car with Riku and Brian trailing him. Today's events hadn't gone the way Riku and Brian planned and now Sora was stuck on a date with a girl that was completely obsessed with him. No one could find Kairi after the auction so Sora couldn't explain himself and was angry with both of his best friends. He was little mad with his brothers but they weren't the ones who kept him on stage. Sora started to roughly unlock his car as Riku and Brian reached his car.

"C'mon Sora, how many times do we have to say that we're sorry." Riku leaned on his car.

"As many times as you want." Sora said angrily, "Because of you two, not only does Kairi hate me; I now have to go home and prepare for the worst date of my life." Sora tried to open his car door, only for it to get jammed. "Ahh, stupid door."

"Kairi doesn't hate you." Riku told him as he watched Sora stepped away from the car and kicked the door, making it open.

"And the date won't be THAT bad." Brian said to him.

Sora glared at Brian, "You're not the one who is going on a date with Alice." Sora shouted at him before stepping in his car and slammed the door shut. Sora started the engine to his all so great car when Riku was tapping on the window.

"It's not our fault that Kairi didn't bid." Brian said on the other side. That's all it took for Sora's car to skid from the sudden acceleration making him speeded away from his friends and out of the parking lot, leaving behind a cloud of smoke. Riku and Brian started to cough from the smoke until it cleared away. Brian quickly rubbed his eyes before looking at Riku. "What are we going to do?" he asked him.

"Not 'we'. You." Riku corrected.

"What about you?" Brian questioned, "This is just as much your fault as it is mine."

"Yeah but you're the only one who is single tonight." Riku reminded him. "Now I have to head home and get ready for my date with..." Riku shuddered, "Selphie." Riku then said his goodbyes and started to walk home.

Brian sighed as he looked over to his white and red BMW and saw that Kairi was waiting impatiently by his car. _Damn it. I didn't want it to end like this. Hmm, at least Sora gets to go to that pasta-dance hotel while I'm stuck inside, getting yelled at by Kairi. _Brian's face then brightened like a light bulb appeared above his head and lit up. _I know how to fix this._

**BABABABABABA**

"My great great great uncle was the king of Wonderland but was small for his age and had a queen who was fat and stubborn and always chop people's heads off. That's the reason why I brought my white rabbit while I visited but he always runs off..." The blonde girl in the light blue dress said as her and Sora sat in the restaurant.

Sora forced a smiled as he painfully carried listening to her. _Someone. Kill. Me. A flying plate, someone chasing into me from the dance floor, anything. _"That's...uh...great, Alice." He said ten minutes later after she first started speaking.

"Why thank you, Sor-Sor." Alice giggled.

"Please, don't call me that." He asked nicely. He hated when she called him that.

"But, it's cute." Alice then stood up from their table, "Would you excuse me for a minute?" Sora smiled at her grimly before Alice grabbed her hand bag and went to the direction where the bathrooms would be.

As soon as she was out of sight, Sora sighed with relief as he leaned back into his chair. _Thank god. She's gone._ Sora then looked at the stupid monkey suit that he was made to wear by his mother. He was wearing black blazer with a dark blue shirt and a white tie with a black heart shape at the bottom of the tie. He also wore black trousers that wear similar to Brian's back at school and a pair of black formal shoes.

Sora wished that at least one of his brothers would double date with him so he could talk to someone, even if it was Naminé or Aqua but Roxas and Ven said that pasta wasn't really their favourite meal, meaning that they didn't want to see Alice. Sora really can't blame them; Alice was a junior like Sora and has had a crush on him since middle school. Sora had tried to let it down to her gently by saying that they were just friend but their aren't even that anymore since Alice decided that he had said the complete opposite and has officially became his creepy, obsessed stalker.

Sora ran both of his hands through his spiky hair before looking at his surroundings. The colour theme was blood red and black as the hotel took an Italian theme. He looked at the lit candle that was set in the middle of the red silk dressed tables with wooden chairs. To the side of him was the dance floor, the one which he was grateful not to pay for. He saw the dark rose red curtains that reached from the ceiling to the wooden flooring where it was lit brightly with lots of lights.

Sora then looked at a couple that was dancing in the middle of the dance floor. He smiled warming for them as he could see that they were having a good time. His surroundings sudden blurred as he continued to watch the couple. Sora raised an eyebrow when he watched the couple's appearance sudden change and gasped when the change was complete. It was him and Kairi. Sora was confused at first but was then lost in some sort of daze as he watched Kairi. He listened to her cheerful laughing and watched her eyes glisten.

"Sora?"

Sora snapped out of his daydream and chuckled at it before facing the person speaking. As soon as he did, he was god smacked, "Kairi?!"

Right in front of him was Kairi, wearing a beautiful pink and white dress. She looked as god smacked as Sora did a minute ago. "You here with Alice?"

Sora stammered random words for a while from Kairi's appearance, making Kairi giggle. Sora then realised that he didn't answer Kairi's question, "Umm yeah. She went to the bathroom which I'm glad for." Sora said to her.

"Well you should start doing jumping jacks because I saw her leave." Kairi replied as he approached his table, not actually knowing that Alice had just gone to the bathroom.

"She left me?" Sora gasped. He knew that he didn't like the girl but that was no reason to stand him up, he was being nice to her and everything. Maybe she finally realised that he wasn't the one for her and couldn't bear it so she left. Yeah that's it. Sora looked up at Kairi and then wondered why she was here. "How come you're here then?" he asked.

"Well, Brian tried to make it up to me for forcing you on the stage so me, him and Axel came here for dinner but the two disappeared and left me here. After waiting for them, I decided to just leave when I saw you." Kairi explained. "I'll see you later, Sora." Kairi smiled before heading towards the exit to go and find her brothers.

"Kairi wait!" Sora got up from his chair and walked towards Kairi, grabbing her wrist so she wouldn't go. Kairi turned to look at Sora in confusion, "Since we both got ditched and I've already paid for the service…" Sora at his empty table before looking at Kairi, "Would you…uh…join me for some pasta?" he asked sheepishly.

Kairi had a slight blush appear on her face but didn't notice as she smiled sweetly at Sora, "Thank you, Sora. I'll love too."

**BABABABABABA**

Brian and his older brother Axel were by the entrance of the girl's bathroom and were currently watching their sister with Sora. Axel was three years older than Kairi and Brian and was currently working for a new organisation. He had punk style spiky hair which was red, pure emerald green eyes and was wearing a black tux with a red tie. His little brother was the same except that he was still wearing those horrible trainers.

When Brian had driven him and Kairi home, Brian had explained the plan to Axel after getting him away from his blonde girlfriend, Larxene. Axel had agreed to help but only if Brian agreed to clean his room for a month. The two was now smirking as their watched Kairi takes a seat at Sora's table. Brian quickly looked at Axel, "Phase one, complete."

"Well, get outside so we can begin Phase two." Axel commanded. Brian nodded and quickly ran outside. Axel then leaned against the wall beside the girl's bathroom. Axel watched as the pale white door opened and Alice stepped out, dusting her light blue dress. Before Alice had a chance to look up, Axel stepped in front of her. "Miss, I just saw a white rabbit get trapped and I need your help." Axel said with a panicky voice.

"White rabbit?!" Alice gasped, "Where?"

"Out that way." Axel pointed to the entrance. Alice then ran out of the hotel without a second thought. As soon as Alice went outside, she was hit in the head by a huge pole and fell on the ground unconscious.

Axel came rushing out to see that Brian throwing the blue pole to the floor and quickly put Alice in a brown sack. "Looks like curiosity killed the cat." Brian said referring to Alice.

"I am not a cat." Alice said from inside the bag. "I demand that you let me go this instant…" While Alice started to talk about her uncle who was turned into a cat; Brian placed the bag on the floor, walked over to the pole, picked it up, walked back to the bag and started to hit it multiple times until it didn't make a sound.

Axel shook his head while Brian threw the pole on the floor again, "We are not suppose to kill them, Brian." Axel said to him, "and when you use a pole, you must use your strength when you slam down, got it memorized?" Axel tapped his head.

"Yeah. Of course." Brian then picked up the bag, "Let's move on to Phase three." Brian placed Alice in the back of his BMW and the two got in the car. Brian started to car and began heading to the train station.

**BABABABABABA**

Kairi laughed as she saw some of Sora's spaghetti sauce flick off of his spoons and land in the middle of his face. She was still mad at her brothers for ditching her and would properly beat Brian to a pulp when she gets home but being with Sora lets her forget about the anger towards him. She didn't want to know what they were up too but at the moment, she was glad that it didn't involve her this time.

Sora looked at the sauce in the middle of his nose and quickly wiped the sauce off using his table cloth. Sora then looked up at Kairi, "Remember when we were seven and we went down to the beach with Riku and Axel had to keep an eye on us?"

Kairi smiled at the memory, "That was when we found out that Axel didn't like water…"

"And we threw him in." The both of them finished, making them laugh.

"Oh, remember when Brian first came to the islands. Before his dad met my mum." Kairi reminded him. "Ten years old and he was as flirty as he is now."

"Yeah but now he doesn't flirt with you." Sora replied.

"That's only because our parents married but if they didn't then we wouldn't have that brother-sister relationship." Kairi stirred her salad a bit before eating a bit of potato.

"True." Sora agreed, "Oh, what about the time when we found the drawings from the last generation."

"You mean the secret cave on that play island."

"Yeah, they say that it was draw by the Keyblade Master, the Princess of heart and the wielder of dawn thousands of years ago."

"Sora, that's only a story our parents told us." Kairi said to him, "And it would be the last generation if it was thousands of years old."

"Yeah, it's just weird how they had the same names as us." Sora said. "The Keyblade Master was named after me; you were named after the Princess of Heart and Riku was named after the wielder of dawn." Sora then chuckled, "Our lives are so much like the ones in the stories."

"How so?"

"Well, the Keyblade Master was kinda lazy like me and we have the same grin." Sora then grinned at Kairi, making her laugh. "We both have best friends called Kairi and Riku. We both care about what happens about our friends and we both fell in l-" Sora stopped himself, preventing him from saying anymore. Sora bit his lip nervously as he looked at Kairi, who was blushing the same colour as her hair.

"Uh-yeah, I'm guess we are similar to the characters in the story." Kairi said shyly while looking at her food.

Sora felt the pressure on him again and quickly looked at the time on his wrist watch. "Wow! The time sure passes, I better take you home." Sora pulled out a twenty and left it with the bill that they had received after getting their food.

"I'll be fine. I only live around the corner." Kairi told him.

"That may be but it can be dangerous to walk home at night." Sora walked towards Kairi, "Please, let me take you home."

Kairi bit her lip while looking down at her shoes, trying to hid her blush from the previous conversation. She then looked up at Sora and nodded in agreement.

The two walked out of the hotel together and headed towards Sora's car. Sora opened the door for Kairi and grinned at her, acting like a cheesy butler. Kairi giggled at sat inside the car before Sora closed the car. Sora got in from the other side and started the engine. As Sora pulled out of the parking lot, the two remained silent as they were both in thought.

Sora: _Damn it. I've slipped up. I shouldn't have talked about those stories. Now it's going to be awkward between us. There is only one thing to do to fix this…_

Kairi: _Sora's properly thinking that he slipped up now. Knowing him, he properly blames the entire auction thing on him. I have to show him that I don't blame him…_

Sora turned onto Kairi's road and parked outside of her car. Both of them noticed that either of the cars that belonged to her parents or her brothers were back. "Where is everybody?" Sora asked her.

"My parents went on some business trip this afternoon." Kairi answered, "As for Axel and Brian…"

"Hmm, I wonder what they're doing." Sora wondered.

**BABABABABABA**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed as she was tried to the front of a speeding train that was in the middle of the desert.

Axel and Brian were driving the stolen train and were laughing their heads off. "BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!!!!" Both of them laughed evilly, ignoring the police sires behind them.

**BABABABABABABA**

Sora and Kairi walked into her house and yawned as their entered. The two had agreed to a sleepover and Sora had got permission from his mum. While Kairi quickly asked her parents over the phone, Sora quickly placed some popcorn in the microwave as they were going to watch 'The hangover'. Kairi told Sora that he could stay as Sora got the popcorn out of the microwave and the two literally jumped on the sofa, nearly breaking it in halve.

The front room looked like any other front wall with the cream wallpaper and had family pictures around the room. The carpet was dark blue and the sofa was a brown colour made out of materials. The TV was a 40" HD that was able to play Blue-Ray DVDs. Kairi got off of the sofa and placed the DVD in and went back to the sofa, only to find Sora taking the entire sofa up.

Kairi placed her hands on her hips, "Move over, lazy bum." She said.

"Hmm." Sora thought about it. "Nah."

"Fine." Kairi took the popcorn out of Sora's hands, "No popcorn for you." Kairi then sat on the armchair and started the movie.

"Aww, c'mon Kai. Give us the popcorn." Sora begged.

"Hmm." Kairi mimicked Sora's actions a moment ago, "Nah."

"Fine." Sora got off of the sofa and walked over to the armchair and started to tickle Kairi. Kairi lost grip of the popcorn bowl while laughing and Sora quickly swiped it out of her hands. "No popcorn for you." Sora started to run away from her.

"Sora! Come back with the popcorn." Kairi then started to chase Sora around the house. Both of them were laughing their heads off. Sora suddenly halted in front of the sofa, glad that he didn't crash in the sofa. Kairi then ran into Sora and both of them flipped over the sofa with popcorn flying everywhere.

Sora started to breathe deeply but not because he was out of breath. Both of them had ended up in an awkward situation as Kairi lay on top of Sora and their heads were very close to each other. He could see that Kairi was blushing from the position that she was in, he properly was blushing as well from the sudden heat coming to his face. Neither of them moved though, they were too busy looking at each other's eyes. Sora could see the hint of violet in Kairi's eyes, like there was some light purple ocean.

"Kairi…" Sora breathed with emotion as he reached up with his hand and rested it on her shoulder. "There's something that I been meaning to tell you." Sora gulped and took another deep breath as he looked at her warmly, "I-I think t-that..." Sora looked at Kairi to see glimmers of hope in her eyes; he knew what he had to do. "I'm in love with you." Sora then pressed his lips against hers.

Kairi was surprised at first, from his confession and the kiss but then let herself go as she kissed him back. This kiss made the two fill with emotions such as happiness, joy, love. They felt like they had been flying through the endless stat lit sky or like the excitement of New Year's Day when the fireworks go off. The two felt like fireworks going off for a long time. The two parted and rested their heads against each other as they smiled.

Sora chuckled warmly as Kairi giggled. Sora then pulled Kairi into a hug, "No auction can bring people together like this." Kairi broke out of the hug and kissed Sora on the forehead before going back into the hug.

"I guess that we are like the two from the story." Kairi said, "Because I love you too."

**BABABABABABA**

"We're back." Axel shouted as he and Brian entered the house.

"Yeah, we kinda got arrested for murder but it was all worth it." Brian shouted as he undone his tie and took off his trainers.

"Hey, Brian. Check this out." Axel called. Brian looked at his brother in confusion then a smirked appeared as he looked at the scene. Sora and Kairi were asleep on the sofa with their arms around each other and the start menu was still on the TV, having not started the film yet and popcorn was all over the floor.

Brian and Axel smirked at each other before taking out their phones and took pictures of the sleeping couples. "Phase three and four complete." Both of them said.

**The end**

**Talk about an ending. BLACKMAIL!**

**Kingdommad**


End file.
